Rosu Hakka
Rosu Hakka is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Rosu has short red hair and green eyes. Gallery Personality She is very confident in her fighting capabilities, although not so much that she would underestimate her opponents. Rosu is hot-blooded when it comes to fighting, finding so much enjoyment in it to the extent that she wants to become a pro-hero in order to be able to fight. Although she doesn't enjoy fighting to the point that she would break any laws or hurt innocent people. Rosu is still a kind and virtuous girl despite her love of fighting. When she sets her mind to something, she tries her best to accomplish her goal, as demonstrated by the almost two-year effort to create and use her Hair Muscle technique. She keeps that she was inspired by a serial killer villain to become a hero and to make her Hair Muscle technique a secret to avoid undue suspicion and weird looks. History When Rosu was 13, she saw Muscular destroying a village and fighting the pro heroes Water Hose. She became enamored with Muscular's Quirk and with his fighting style. She wanted to be able to have fights like that and fight strong people but she didn't want to break any laws or hurt anyone without reason. So she decided to become a pro-hero. She started training her quirk whenever she had free time. Rosu realized that at this rate, she'd never become as strong as Muscular. She went and rewatched a recording of the fight she was inspired by and she paid close attention to Muscular's Quirk. She soon realized she might be able to emulate his quirk with hers. This led her to spend the next quarter of a year studying muscles and muscle fibers until she completely understood them. She then started developing her Hair Muscle technique which took a year to complete, and then another half a year before she became able to use it practically. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Average Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Average Endurance: Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Blazing Hair: Rosu's quirk makes her hair able to lengthen, shorten and be manipulated by her. It also enables her to light her hair on fire, augmenting her hair with a burning effect. She is immune to standard fire, although not blue fire or fire's hotter than that. Usually, Rosu uses her hair like whips to attack. Techniques Super Moves Other Normal Muscular Hair: Battle Dress Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Plant Quirks as Rosu can burn plants with relative ease. Bad * Very bad compatibility with Fire Quirks that can reach temperatures of blue fire or higher as her hair is extremely flammable and she can't extinguish blue fire or higher that's on her hair with her quirk's ability to do so with regular fire, as well as her immunity to fire/heat being limited to temperatures lower than blue fire's. * Bad compatibility with Water Quirks due to when her hair is wet, she can't manipulate her hair very well or fast. It also makes the hair a lot easier to break and disables her ability to light her hair on fire from working or at least working on the spots that are wet. Equipment & Weapons Mini Extinguisher: A highly condensed extinguisher in the form of a spray can. Rosu keeps this in case her hair gets lit on fire by a fire too hot for her to put out on her own. Although the extinguished part of her hair won't be able to be used for a few hours after being sprayed. Mini Lighter: A small lighter that Rosu uses to light her hair on fire. She tries to use this instead of her quirk's innate ability in order to not waste calories. Battles Trivia * Her name Rosu means Locs, which refers to her application of her quirk and Hakka means Catch Fire, referencing her ability for her hair to catch on hair. * Her Mother has a Hair Manipulation Quirk and her Father has a Fire Wearing Quirk. * Funny enough, she can easily be defeated by the heroes her inspiration, Muscular, was fighting, Water Hose, due to their quirk being a huge weakness of her quirk. * Her look is based on Shirayuki from the series Snow White with the Red Hair. Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe